whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Twentieth Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages
Vampire Twentieth Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages (also Vampire: The Dark Ages 20th Anniversary Edition, or simply V20 Dark Ages) is a game book published by Onyx Path Publishing, depicting the V20 version of the Dark Medieval setting of the World of Darkness. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :It's 1242. The Mongol army crushed Baghdad, then Russia under its heel, then moved on to devastate Poland and Hungary. The Holy Roman Empire stood to war with the Papacy. The second Lombard League wielded the word of the Pope and fought off . :The War of Princes rages. Patricide looms. Young powers look up the ladder to the next rungs, and see stagnation and hypocrisy. They see targets. When they look down, they see humanity. They see a power that could change everything. They see mortals organizing into universities and empires. :In the mortal world of 1242, power shifted at the rate an army marched. For the undead, power shifts faster than a fire overtakes a haven. To the Damned, power flows as fast as blood from an ancient heart. :Vampire 20th Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages'' is a storytelling game of horrific power.'' :*''Featuring 13 clans and 19 bloodlines, this volume spans the Dark Medieval World.'' :*''Contains full rules for play, inspired by Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition.'' :*''Features new and updated player options, including a brutal new system for Koldunic Sorcery.'' Contents Introduction Chapter One: A Place in Time An in-universe text featuring Grandmother Penne, a Nosferatu elder of London, who introduces a fledgling to the life among the damned. Chapter Two: The Clans of Caine A short treatment of the thirteen Clans, along with several bloodlines that were not featured before, like the Danava, Niktuku, and additional Laibon legacies. Chapter Three: The Roads Details about the various Roads and their associated Paths that are followed by Cainites. Chapter Four: Character Creation A guide how to build a character for a V20 Dark Ages chronicle. Chapter Five: Disciplines A list of the various discipline powers used by Cainites. Noteworthy for including several alterations to the standard disciplines that are used as a guideline, featuring a new take on Koldunic Sorcery and introducing a three-path system for disciplines like Valeren and Quietus. Chapter Six: Rules Rules how to play in a chronicle set in the Dark Medieval Chapter Seven: Dramatic Systems Systems for the use of combat, blood pool mechanics, Frenzy, derangements, and many more. Chapter Eight: Storytelling Advice on how to run a chronicle set in the Dark Medieval. Chapter Nine: The Dark Medieval World An overview over the political situation in two specific areas around 1242: Italy and Eastern Europe. Appendix A: Merits and Flaws A list of Merits and Flaws Appendix B: Apocrypha of the Clans Secret knowledge about the Clans, including alternate Roads, secret societies, informations about their past, as well as an alternate history where the Salubri were not exterminated, but joined the Sabbat as a full Clan. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters (...) Terminology (...) Category:2015 releases Category:20th Anniversary Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books